


Prince Erik

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Prince Erik

“What?…What is it Erik? I’m going to fall over in a moment.” I laughed softly, my cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. Erik had his hands covering my eyes and was leading me somewhere. Every step felt shaky and I was almost certain that at any moment I would fall flat on my ass.

“Only a little further and you’re going to love it, I promise. So no complaining that you hate surprises.” I could hear him laughing, but could only imagine the wide smile on his face.

I brought my hands up to his, trying to edge his fingers apart to peek through.

“That’s cheating!”

I giggled, dropping my hands. I let him lead me forward a few more steps.

“What have you done Erik? Have you made a mess? You know that your mother is visiting soon and I-“

“Open your eyes, idiot.” He removed his hands from in front of my eyes, but I kept my eyes shut for a second defiantly.

“Nope.”

“Fine, then I will describe. You know that talk we had the other night about childhood memories? The one where you said that you used to love the Little Mermaid and had the hugest crush on Prince Eric?”

I shook my head. “That was embarrassing, most young girls loved the little mermaid although admittedly if I could grow a tail and swim to wherever I wanted right now then I would.”

I opened my eyes and looked at what was in front of me. He’d built the castle from the film out of cardboard. It was sat on top of the table which was draped with blankets, and pillows were laid out underneath like a fort. Around this he has laid out all of my blue scarves to make it look like the sea. To top it off in the middle of ‘under the table or, the castle’ he had put one of those children’s party cakes and it had the little mermaid on it.

“Erik.” I smiled.

“Today you get to be the mermaid that you always dreamed of. We can go swimming in the pool later to add to the effect.” I crawled beneath the table as he spoke to me, trying very hard not to disrupt the ‘ocean’.

He crawled in after me and we lay down together, I curled up, resting my head against his chest. “You are a big kid aren’t you?” I asked.

“Well yes, so you can recreate the lion king for me. Good luck getting our living room to look like an African landscape.” He pressed a kiss to my cheek, looking at me.

“We can play Lion King. You can be Mufasa and I can push you off the dining table.” I prodded him in the chest.

“Hey!”

“Sorry.” I laughed as he pouted at me.

I leant up and kissed him softly on the lips, just once. As I pulled away he cupped my face and brought me back in for another.

“Thank you for this Erik. It’s really sweet, and such a lovely way to spend my 23rd birthday, recreating my 3rd 20 years on.”

“Your mum helped. Also, it’s Prince Eric, ok?” We smiled at each other for a moment, neither of us breaking the eye contact or saying a word.

“Prince Eric.” I whispered.

This really would be a birthday to remember.


End file.
